Hidden
by Shabbuuu
Summary: Just a short Jackie/Hyde AU story where Jackie never dated Kelso. Sequel is up.
1. Chapter 1

**AU where Jackie never dated Kelso**

"God Kelso," the tiny cheerleader sneered, "how many times do I have to tell you? No I will not go out with you."

With that she shoved past Kelso, heading towards the cafeteria. Kelso, Eric, Fez and Hyde stood against the wall, watching as she dropped down at the cheerleader and football player table. Eric, Fez and Hyde laughed.

"Oh she wants me alright," Kelso beamed.

"Seriously Kelso? Where did you get 'I want you' out of 'Ew Kelso, leave me alone'?" Hyde chuckled, using her earlier sentiments to burn his friend.

"She's just playing hard to get."

"Dude, Kelso, you said that in sophomore year and she still doesn't want you. I don't think she's playing hard to get," Eric said.

"Oh trust me, she is."

"You poor, poor idiot," Fez clucked. "I do not think she'd play hard to get for two whole years."

"Fez's right. She just doesn't want you."

"Geez Hyde, have a little faith. Plus it's only the first day of senior year which means she's only been rejecting me for like a year and a half."

"Kelso, buddy, that's what makes it officially two years. The first time she shot you down was the first day of sophomore year. Just face it; there is a cheerleader that doesn't want to do it with you."

"Uh! You take that back!" Kelso shrieked.

"No can do," Eric shrugged.

"You'll see. She'll be my date to homecoming and then you'll all be sorry."

"Whatever."

"Yes, whatever."

"Good luck."

"What are you guys talking about?" Donna asked as she walked up to the group of guys.

"We're just talking about the fact that Kelso will be unable to follow in Casey's footsteps since he won't be able to nail every cheerleader this year," announced Hyde.

"The tiny bitchy one still turning you down Kelso?" Donna laughed.

"Yes! I don't know what her problem is. No one ever turns me down, especially not a cheerleader. Oh I know! Maybe she's a lesbian. Hey Big D, do me a favor and ask her out."

All four friends stared at Kelso. Donna was looking at him like he was insane but the three guys had a giddy look on their faces.

"Yes Donna, go ask the bitchy cheerleader out. Oh but do not do it here because then I will have needs but I can't miss my next class. So do it after school."

"I am _not _going to ask her out."

"Why not Big D? You're dating Forman and he's pretty girly," Hyde laughed.

"Kelso, did you ever think that she just isn't into you?" Donna questioned, ignoring Hyde's comment.

"God Donna, now you're just talking crazy," Kelso said, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, maybe you're not her type. I bet if another guy asked her out she'd say yes."

"Why would I want that _Donna_? I want her to do it with me, not some other dude."

"Oh I know, have someone completely repulsive ask her out and then she will say yes to you," Fez suggested.

Kelso thought it over for a second before nodding. "That could work. But who would I send in?"

"Normally I would be completely against you tricking this girl into bed but she's a cheerleader and really bitchy so I'll help. So what you need to do is get her to go out with someone else who is a complete asshole. She'll hate this guy so much that when you ask her out she'll have to say yes. But first you need her to say yes to him, get her guard down, you know? You should send in someone who's sexy and experienced with girls. So Eric and Fez are out. Sorry guys."

"No you are right. If I was good with the ladies I would not have to take care of my own needs," Fez admitted.

"Yeah and I mean I know you just don't want me out there flirting with other women so I understand."

"Right, that's why you're not qualified," Hyde said sarcastically. "It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you're a bigger girl than Donna or that Donna's the only chick you can even talk to without stuttering."

"BURN!" Kelso screamed.

"I say you should send Hyde in," Donna announced.

"What?" Hyde and Kelso said at the same time.

"Well I mean he's the exact opposite of the guys that normally ask her out and every girl has a bad boy fantasy and let's face it; Hyde is _the_ bad boy of Point Place. Why do you think all of the other cheerleaders want him?"

"Wait, Donna, you have a bad boy fantasy? Do you think about Hyde?" Eric demanded.

"Not me Eric. I'm happy with your scrawny self."

"I'm not asking a cheerleader out," Hyde argued.

"What Hyde? You afraid the little cheerleader will turn you down?" Eric teased.

"Please, the cheerleaders are practically begging me for it," Hyde smirked. "I however do not ask girls out on dates."

"It's a win-win Hyde," Donna began. "You ask her out, take her out, then act like a complete ass the entire time and do what you can to piss her off. Then try and get her to do stuff with you."

"I don't care! I'm not asking a cheerleader out on a freaking date! I don't go out on dates with any chick, let alone a rich, preppy, stuck up, snob."

"You know what Eric? I think you were right. I think Hyde's afraid the cheerleader's going to turn him down."

Donna and Eric exchanged knowing looks, both of them wearing smug smiles.

"I'm not Kelso. You can't trick me into doing what you want."

"I agree. I think Hyde is a big baby who is afraid of getting turned down."

"I don't get turned down."

"See, that's what I used to say until Jackie came along. Oh man, he_ is_ afraid."

"Fine, I'll do it. But only to shut you four up. Also, you'll each owe me fifteen bucks after she says yes. And I don't want to hear about this ever again, understand?" Hyde said, pointing to his friends.

The group nodded and began to laugh amongst themselves as Hyde walked over to the cheerleader.

"Oh man, he's doing it now?" Eric gawked. "That's ballsy."

"No kidding. Cheerleaders become exponentially more vapid when they're together. What is Hyde thinking?" Donna nodded

"Oh man this is going to be a sweet burn," Kelso whispered to Fez. "Hyde's going to get turned down in front of the whole school."

Fez didn't reply. He was too busy watching Hyde walk up to the cheerleading table. He was amazed at how every cheerleader watched him approach but did nothing to stop him. Whenever Fez tried to approach them they'd send a football player up to stop him.

Hyde took a seat next to Jackie. He leaned closer towards her and said something to her. She turned to look at him, smiling. The two appeared to be talking to each other. After a minute Hyde stood up as did the cheerleader. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Damn, he's good," Eric said with admiration.

"No kidding. I thought he'd get turned down at least once," replied Donna. "I mean cheerleaders like him but they do have a reputation to uphold. They at least pretend like they're not interested."

"Uh!" Kelso screeched. He spun and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, this is Jackie. We're going out to the movies tonight."

"Hi," the remaining three managed, as they stared at Hyde.

"Hey," she said back as she examined them. She ran a hand up and down Hyde's chest and stomach, stopping at his belt buckle. "Okay, so can we go now?"

"Where are you going?" Donna demanded.

"What's it to you?" she replied bitchily.

"Uh, just curious."

"Whatever. Can we go now Ste… Hyde?"

"That's cool," he nodded, guiding her out of the school.

"Hyde is my idol," Fez whispered to Eric as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Also I forgot to mention it last time. I own nothing. I wish I did but I don't. Oh well.**

Once they got into the el Camino Hyde leaned over and kissed her softly before pulling back with a smile. "Easiest sixty bucks I've ever made."

"I still can't believe you came over and sat with me at my table! I thought I was dreaming at first. You said you'd rather be caught dead then sit at that table."

"Yeah, well that was before I had a chance to win money from my moron friends."

"Hey, my parents still aren't home. Want to skip the rest of the day and go to my house?"

"Baby, have I ever said no to that?" he questioned, kissing her neck.

"Yes! I believe your exact words were 'no thanks cheerleader. I'm supposed to be in a circle'."

"Seriously? When the fuck did I say that?" he asked, pulling away from her.

"Well it may have been a dream but either way you turned me down. I felt very rejected," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well, let's go fix that. I promise you I will never ever make you feel rejected again," he whispered into her ear before kissing down her neck, slowly.

She giggled before playfully swatting his chest. "Take me home you pig."

"Yes dear," he smiled as he drove away from their school.

Hyde had been two blocks away from Jackie's house when she pressed herself against his side and began to kiss his neck and run her hand up and down his thigh. He had to fight to keep any sort of focus on where he was driving. When he pulled into her driveway he shifted into park practically before the car was completely stopped.

As soon as the car was stopped, he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her hard. He climbed out of the car, still holding on tightly to her, and made his way to her front door, kissing her the entire way. He turned the knob only to discover her door was locked.

"Fuck. Jackie, unlock the door," he mumbled into her hair.

He set her down on the ground. As she messed with her keys, he moved her hair off of her shoulder and began to kiss down the back of her neck, his hands caressing her sides as he did so.

"Okay, seriously Steven, if you want me to get this door open, you have to stop that," she said, pulling away from him. "You can do it as soon as I get this stupid door open."

"God, hurry up doll."

"I'm trying," she grumbled. Finally the lock clicked and the two went back to making out.

Hyde kicked the door shut as he lifted Jackie onto his waist. He carried her up the stairs to her room. Once inside her ridiculously pink room, Hyde kicked that door shut too and moved to her bed. He gently laid down with her under him.

He slid his tongue against hers, slowly running his tongue over the roof of her mouth, making her giggle at the sensation. Her hands ran over his shoulders as she pressed her chest against his. He slid a hand under the back of her shirt. He easily unhooked her bra then slid his hand to her front and pushed underneath the bra.

"So Steven, does this mean we're official now?" Jackie asked, pulling back from Hyde.

"What?" he asked, looking irritated.

"Well, I mean, you asked me out today and we've been fooling around for a while now…"

"Jackie, why do you want to label this? Why can't we just fool around and keep things how they are?"

"Because Steven Hyde, what we've been doing is really dirty and really wrong. It wouldn't be as wrong if we were dating. Plus, then we can make out in public."

"You know it would be less fun if it was less wrong," he informed her. "But making out in public wouldn't be a bad deal. And it would be a great burn on Kelso. I guess we could do that."

"Really?" Jackie beamed.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded, leaning down to kiss her. Jackie held out her hands to stop him.

"You're not just doing this to burn Kelso are you?" she asked.

"No. It's mostly for the making out in public thing."

She pouted and shoved him even farther away.

"Fine, it's also cause you're not completely terrible to be around so I guess if I'm dating anyone you're probably the best option."

"Steeveeen," she whined.

"Okay, you are the best option. You're mean and bossy but you're also a badass and you're sexy as hell."

"Aw, that was so sweet," she cooed before leaning in to kiss him.

"Jackie, I don't do sweet," Hyde warned.

"Whatever. Just kiss me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck Jackie," Hyde breathed as he rolled off of her.

Jackie placed a soft kiss on his chest, glancing up at him.

"So are we seriously going to tell everyone?" she whispered.

"If that's what you want," Hyde nodded.

"Oh it is!"

"Then we'll tell everyone. Also, normally I don't kiss and tell but if I tell Kelso I did it with you it'll be like an awesome burn so… can I tell him?"

"Yes but on two conditions. One you have to eat lunch with me all next week. I don't care if we eat at my table, your table, or in the el Camino, just as long as we hang out throughout lunch."

Hyde hesitated for a second before nodding for her to continue.

"And second, I have to be there when you tell him."

"Done. Can we go tell them now?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Steven, they think you just asked me out like two hours ago."

"That makes it just that much better. Come on, it's only Kelso, Donna, Forman and Fez. No one else will find out," he promised, now kissing her on the lips.

"Still," she hesitated, "I don't want _anyone_ thinking I just climbed into bed with you as soon as you asked me out."

"Jackie, you climbed into bed with me before I asked you out," Hyde reminded with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean I want people to know that. Plus, we both know we were basically dating for like a month before we did it."

"Whatever."

"I mean you came over every night with food and we'd fool around or watch a movie or just hang out. Face it; we were dating."

"I said whatever."

She laughed, moving to kiss him again.

"Well then can I tell them we did it if I tell them we've been seeing each other for a couple of months. 'Cause that would be a burn to all of them."

"Sure baby."

"Sweet," he grinned as he kissed her again. He pushed off of her. "Alright, let's go tell them."

"Now?" she laughed.

"Yes. Come on, it'll be fun to see their reactions."

"Okay, okay."

"Then I'll buy you something shiny."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that he was referring to a burger from Fatso Burger, but got out of bed anyway. The two tossed each other their clothes as they collected them off of the floor and dressed. Once they were clothed again, Jackie grabbed Hyde's hand and pulled him out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric, Fez, Kelso and Donna sat around the basement, just after getting back from school. Donna, Eric and Fez sat on the couch while Kelso was sitting in the lawn chair. The four were staring at the television, watching Charlie's Angels when the door opened.

"Hey," Hyde greeted as he stepped inside.

The group grunted in response but didn't bother looking up. Hyde rolled his eyes back at Jackie. He put a hand on the small of her back to guide her behind the couch to his chair. He dropped down and pulled her onto his lap. When the group still didn't notice Jackie's presence, Hyde pulled her face towards him and kissed her.

Donna was the first to look over to them. Her face immediately fell in shock. "What the hell?"

This got the attention of the other three and soon all four of them were gaping at the cheerleading perched in Hyde's lap.

"I'm blind," Eric shouted.

"Oh, hi," Jackie greeted after finally separating herself from Hyde.

"What the hell?" Donna repeated.

"Uh! Hyde you totally dogged me man," Kelso whined. "I was going to take Jackie to homecoming."

"Um, no you weren't," Jackie argued.

"Yes I was. I was going to ask you next week."

"And I was going to say no."

"Ah burn, my pretty friend."

"Hyde, what are you thinking bringing the devil into the Batcave?" Eric hissed.

"Forman, watch it."

"Since when do you care what Eric says about cheerleaders?" Donna challenged.

"Since he started doing it with me," Jackie explained.

"WHAT?" the four yelled in unison.

"Actually, it was more like when we started dating," Hyde whispered to her.

"Did he just say they're dating?" Donna whispered to Eric.

"No, he couldn't have. Hyde doesn't date and Hyde definitely doesn't date cheerleaders. Doing it with them, yes. Dating them, no."

"Hey morons, we can hear you," Hyde announced.

"Wait, you're telling me that since you asked her out at lunch today you did it and you started dating?" Donna questioned.

"Not exactly," Jackie replied sheepishly.

"But you just said…" Donna began, looking confused. She let out an irritated sigh. "What is going on?"

"I've kind of been seeing Jackie since prom."

His four friends stared at them blankly.

"It's a really cute story. See, neither of us went to prom," Jackie began to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback**

_Hyde was sitting on the water tower, drinking a beer. He wasn't very focused on anything other than the beer in his left hand and the cigarette in the right. He looked at the sky until he heard someone else making their way up the last few rungs of the ladder. He turned just in time to see a brown head of hair appear._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was up here," she began as she began to descend again._

"_That's cool."_

_Jackie hesitated, not knowing if that meant she could stay or not. She decided to stay anyway since she didn't really have anywhere else to be. Plus, it's not like the scruffy guy owned the water tower. She climbed back up and sat down a couple of feet away from him._

"_Beer?" he asked, extending a can to her._

"_Um, sure, why not?" She took the beer and considered trying to open it herself but decided against it. "Can you open it for me? I just got my nails done and I don't want to chip them or anything."_

_Hyde looked at her like she was crazy but took the can, opened it, and handed it back._

"_Thanks."_

_They sat in silence again for a minute but it didn't last long._

"_So what are you doing up here? Aren't you a junior?"_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_So, prom's tonight. Why are you here when you could be at prom?"_

"_Because I don't do dances."_

"_Why not?" she probed._

"_Because they're stupid."_

"_That's not true. Dances, especially prom, are meant to be romantic. You get to go and spend time with someone you really like and dance. The only day more important than prom is your wedding day."_

_Hyde stared at the girl like she was stupid. "If it's so special why aren't you there?"_

"_Because some idiot told all the guys at school I was going with him even though I told him no like a thousand times."_

_The only guy Hyde knew that was stupid enough to do that was Kelso and he remembered Kelso saying something about taking a cheerleader to prom, even if she hadn't said yes yet._

"_So then why didn't you just say yes to Kelso?" Hyde asked, actually intrigued. He took a puff of the cigarette._

"_Because he may be a good looking guy but he's like pretty like a girl, not handsome like a man should be. Also he's really stupid. How'd you know he was the one who did it?"_

"_Cause Kelso's the biggest moron I know. He's the only person I know that's stupid enough to do that."_

"_Oh." _

"_Yup." Hyde finished his beer and dropped the can over the railing. He pulled out another one. "That and he kept talking about how some cheerleader was playing hard to get by continuously turning him down. There aren't too many cheerleaders smart enough to turn Kelso down."_

_Jackie nodded and then they returned to silence for a few minutes while they drank their beers. Hyde put out the butt of his cigarette before breaking the silence._

"_So cheerleader, that answers why you're not at prom but why are you up here? Isn't it a little too dirty for you to be hanging out up here, especially with a burnout like me?"_

"_I love the view. It makes me think of Paris."_

"_Seriously? I mean, looking over Point Place's down town area makes you think of Paris? That's kind of pathetic."_

"_Well, I've never been to Paris but my mom always tells me about it, or at least she does when she's home. This is the closest I've ever come to matching her description with my own eyes."_

_Hyde nodded._

"_What are you doing up here?"_

"_Didn't have anything else to do and Red would kick my ass if he saw me sitting around the basement drinking his beer and smoking."_

"_Is Red your dad?"_

"_What?" he asked, thrown off by the question for a second. "Oh, I mean, uh, no. He's my friend's dad. I live with them though."_

"_Huh," she nodded._

"_Yup."_

_Again they fell back into silence and again it didn't last long._

"_Do you mind if I ask why you live with them?" she inquired quietly._

_Hyde looked at her very closely. When he saw that she actually interested, he spoke. _

"_Well, my dad ran out on me and my mom when I was little. Then last year my mom took off. She'd disappeared for a few days at a time before but after a few weeks she called and said she wasn't coming back. The Formans, that's the family that took me in, they stopped by to check in on me and overheard the conversation. They didn't give me an option other than to say that I should pack my bags 'cause I was moving in with them."_

"_Well that was nice. It sucks living alone."_

"_What do you know about living alone cheerleader?" Hyde demanded, even though he already had an idea. She had already made it seemed like her mom wasn't around much and the sadness in her voice made something click to him._

"_I, uh, meant that it must have sucked living alone. Also, my name's not cheerleader. It's Jackie."_

"_Okay, Jackie," Hyde sighed, "what do you know about living alone?"_

"_I told you that I didn't mean to make it sound like I knew what it was like to live alone," she replied, talking quickly._

"_Whatever," he shrugged. The hell if he was going to sit here and fight with her about her life. He didn't really care enough about anyone to have that argument, let alone a snotty cheerleader._

_They returned to silence._

"_You want another beer?"_

"_Sure," she agreed, taking the can he offered her._

_Again, the two were silent for a minute._

"_So what's your real name?" Jackie asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, everyone calls you Hyde but that's your last name right?"_

_He nodded._

"_So what's your first name?"_

_Hyde hesitated but responded. "Steven."_

"_That's cool," she smiled, repeating the words he had used earlier._

"_Yup."_

_Silence fell again between the two. This time however the silence wasn't broken with words but by Jackie's stomach growling. She blushed as Hyde looked over at her, an amused smirk on his face._

"_What the hell was that?" he laughed._

"_Nothing."_

"_Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure it was your stomach growling."_

"_Fine, it was my stomach. I haven't eaten and I'm a little hungry."_

_Hyde lost the smirk and now looked concerned. "What do you mean you haven't eaten? Haven't eaten since when?"_

_Jackie shrugged, not wanting to answer his question. He continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer._

"_Yesterday," she mumbled._

"_What? You haven't eaten since yesterday? Why not?" he demanded._

_Neither was really sure why he cared so much but for some reason it was important to both of them that he did care._

"_I don't know," she lied._

"_Jackie," he pushed._

_She avoided looking at him as she shrugged her shoulders._

"_Come on," Hyde instructed, standing up._

"_What?" She looked up at him._

"_Come on. You like shiny things right?"_

"_Of course. What kind of girl doesn't like shiny things?"_

"_Well, we're going to buy you something shiny to cheer you up."_

"_Okay!" Jackie beamed, jumping to her feet._

_Hyde picked up the cooler with his beer in it and began to climb down the ladder. Jackie followed him down. She noticed Hyde's eyes wandering up her skirt but didn't say anything. He dropped the last two feet to the ground when the ladder ended. When she reached the bottom rung, Hyde grabbed her waist and gently lowered her to the ground._

"_Thanks," she said quietly._

"_Whatever," he responded, equally quiet, his hands still on her waist._

_She stepped back a second later._

"_So where are we going to find something shiny at ten on a Saturday night in Point Place?" she asked. Suddenly her expression changed from curious to horrified. "You're not going to break into a jewelry store or something are you?"_

_Hyde chuckled. "No. Just get in the car."_

_She looked over and spotted a black el Camino maybe ten feet from the ladder. How the hell had she missed that when she got here? She got into the car anyway._

_They drove towards town and Jackie turned to stare at Hyde when he pulled up in front of the Fatso Burger drive-thru. He smiled at her and placed their orders. When they pulled up to the window Jackie glared at him._

"_You promised me something shiny."_

"_And here it is," Hyde grinned, handing her a cheeseburger wrapped in tinfoil._

"_You suck." _

"_Why? I promised you something shiny and here's something shiny. You have no right to be mad."_

"_You suck," she repeated angrily._

"_Whatever. Just eat," he instructed her._

"_Do you know how unhealthy this is for you?"_

"_Um, yeah but that's what makes it great," Hyde shrugged._

"_It's also what makes you fat."_

"_Jackie, trust me, you're not going to get fat from one Fatso Burger meal."_

"_But what if I do?"_

"_Jackie, you have a great body. One Fatso burger is not going to kill you."_

"_You think I have a great body?" she smiled._

"_What?" Hyde demanded, looking at her like she was crazy._

"_You heard me."_

"_Whatever," he shrugged, biting into his burger._


	6. Chapter 6

**End Flashback**

Donna, Eric, Fez, and Kelso continued to stare at Hyde and Jackie, in awe from what they'd just been told.

"After that Steven and I started meeting at the water tower and hanging out. Then we started doing more than hanging out. And now we're dating, right Steven?"

"Yup. And doing it."

"Yup," Jackie nodded.

"Uh!" Kelso shrieked.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Jackie whispered to Hyde.

"It's the only thing he can do when he gets really mad," Hyde replied.

Jackie nodded.

"Jackie, I think you're taking this playing hard to get a little too seriously," Kelso said.

"Kelso man, she's not playing hard to get," Hyde growled.

"See, now you're just going to hurt Hyde when you finally admit you want me."

"Kelso, I can promise you, I don't want you and I never will."

"Uh!" Kelso shrieked, jumping up from his chair. He looked at the Jackie, still in Hyde's lap and shrieked again before stomping out of the basement.

"Look what you have done now. You have upset Kelso. Good day!" Fez said.

"But Fez," Donna, Eric, and Hyde responded, half-heartedly.

"I said good day!" Fez called as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"Okay, so now that Kelso and Fez are gone, come clean. This is a burn right?" Eric giggled. "Oh man Hyde, this is brilliant."

Hyde simply stared at Eric.

"You really had me going there for a second," Eric continued.

Hyde continued to stare at Eric.

"Especially when you two started making out."

Now Jackie and Donna were also staring at Eric.

"And Jackie, I have a new respect for you for going along with this."

"Eric, honey, I don't think they're trying to burn Kelso," Donna finally said.

"Oh, no we're definitely trying to burn him," Jackie announced.

"See Donna," grinned Eric. "It's just a burn."

"Whatever Forman," Hyde shrugged.

He stood up and grabbed Jackie's hand before going back into his room to have a little bit more fun today.

AN: The sequel is posted. It's called Sneaking Around. It's rated M if you're having trouble finding it. I hope you like it!


End file.
